Longmire (TV series)
(2012–14) (2015-17) |originalrun = June 3, 2012 – present |episodes = 43 |seasons = 4 |website = Official Website }} Longmire is a television show based on the Walt Longmire mystery novels written by author Craig Johnson that is filmed in New Mexico and set in the fictional County of Absaroka in the state of Wyoming. The series was developed by John Coveny and Hunt Baldwin. Synopsis The series follows Sheriff Walt Longmire, of fictional Absaroka County (pronounced ab-suh-ro-ka,) who returns to work following his wife's death. With the help of a variety of close characters, including his daughter, Cady Longmire, the newly hired Deputy, Victoria "Vic" Moretti, and trusted friend, Henry Standing Bear, Walt must investigate a series of major crimes in his jurisdiction while preparing to run for re-election against Branch Connally, a young deputy in the department who wants Walt's job. Cast and characters Main cast * Robert Taylor as Walt Longmire, the long-term sheriff of Absaroka County. Laconic and introspective with a strong sense of duty and justice, his character is a throwback to the iconic lone hero of classical Westerns. As the stories build, we see that Walt has a knack for finding the truth behind the various crimes that have been committed. Walt's wife died a year before the series started. Almost everyone believes that her death was due to cancer; but a few people know the truth: she was the victim of a murder in Denver. Walt's grief for her loss fuels his isolation and self judgment. * Katee Sackhoff as Victoria "Vic" Moretti, a sheriff's deputy who formerly worked as a homicide detective in the . She recently moved to Wyoming following her husband, who works as a natural gas company executive. She has four brothers. |date=June 10, 2013 |season=2 |number=3}} * Lou Diamond Phillips as Henry Standing Bear, a Cheyenne who is Walt's best friend and confidant. We learn their friendship goes back to their early school days together. He is the proprietor of the Red Pony Cafe, a local tavern and restaurant, as well as an expert tracker. * Cassidy Freeman as Cady Longmire, Walt's daughter and an attorney who works for a local law firm. * Bailey Chase as Branch Connally, an ambitious deputy who comes from a wealthy local family, and who has aspirations to be sheriff himself one day. * Adam Bartley as "The Ferg" Ferguson, an awkward but hard-working deputy hired by Walt as a favor to Ferg's father. Recurring cast * Louanne Stephens as Ruby, the dispatcher and manager of the sheriff's office. * Zahn McClarnon as Chief Mathias, chief of the Cheyenne reservation's tribal police. * Louis Herthum as Omar, a local resident with expertise in firearms whom Walt occasionally uses as a resource. * Katherine LaNasa as Lizzie Ambrose, a wealthy local woman with whom Walt has a tentative romantic relationship. * A Martinez as Jacob Nighthorse, a local businessman representing the interests of the Cheyenne. * Charles S. Dutton as Detective Fales, a detective from Denver investigating a suspicious death connected to the death of Walt's wife. * Gerald McRaney as Barlow Connally, a wealthy, powerful local real estate developer and deputy Branch Connally's father. * Michael Mosley as Sean Moretti, Vic's husband. * John Bishop as Bob Barnes, an often drunk local who runs the flower shop. * Lee Tergesen as Ed Gorski, an ex-cop from Philadelphia who used to work with Vic. * Peter Weller as Lucian Connally, Branch's uncle and Walt's predecessor. List of episodes in seasons * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 * Season 4 * Season 5 * Season 6 U.S. Ratings Production References External links * * * [https://www.netflix.com/title/70269479 Longmire] on * Longmire'' at the ''